


【Drarry】我

by Bladeisme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladeisme/pseuds/Bladeisme
Summary: import from Inverno
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	【Drarry】我

**Author's Note:**

> import from Inverno

你有一头黑色的头发，谈不上凌乱，但也并不柔顺服帖。你的眼睛是灰色的，和你认识的某个人一样。你穿着麻瓜们的卫衣和牛仔裤，戴上了帽子，低着头混在人群中随波逐流。你被人流挤进了一辆地铁，然后又被挤下了车，再然后，那些挤着你前进的人不见了，街上的人仿佛人间蒸发了，喧闹声在那一瞬间消失了，只留下你一个人孤零零地站在路灯下，看着锁上门的商店，橱窗里的模特面无表情。

你不知道自己的名字是什么。你就着路灯的光看着橱窗里你的倒影。玻璃中倒映出的你有一张瘦削的脸庞，因为缺少足够的食物而削尖的下巴。你打量着自己，戴上一副绿色美瞳、贴上一道闪电伤疤，你就是Harry Potter；但如果你去麻瓜的理发店，把头发漂上三次，漂成那种更接近白色的浅黄色，你就变成了Draco Malfoy。

你在想，你究竟是Harry Potter呢，还是Draco Malfoy呢？

你忘记了。

你既没有住在格里莫广场12号，也没有住在那个巨大的马尔福庄园，而是住在麻瓜伦敦的一间小公寓里。你像麻瓜那样用地铁和公交车出行，每天随着这些铁盒子流浪，最后又回到你的小公寓。

Harry Potter曾经对Draco Malfoy说要带他去麻瓜的世界游玩，其实Harry Potter本人对麻瓜世界都颇为陌生，他站在麻瓜的街头和你一样茫然。他会说：不好意思啊，我也很久没有来过了。于是当你被一个路人搭讪问路的时候，你露出了尴尬的表情，说：不好意思啊，我也很久没有回来过了。

这个时候Draco Malfoy一定会嘲讽Harry Potter，一边贬损着不会魔法的可怜的麻瓜们，一边走在街上并且保持着好奇心，悄悄地东张西望还要小心提防被Harry Potter发现自己的举动。你戴上了鸭舌帽，压低了帽檐，眼睛却瞟来瞟去，观察着街上的公交车们和私家车们。

你乘坐地铁去市中心的商场，刷卡买了一大堆麻瓜的衣服给自己套上，这样看起来你就是一个麻瓜了。你收起了你的魔杖，锁在了一个盒子里，然后把这个盒子锁到了保险箱里，然后把这个保险箱放在了你公寓里的一个柜子里，最后给这个柜子上了锁。从此以后，你那个不记得是冬青木还是山楂木的魔杖再没有用处了，你躺在公寓的床上的时候也不会想到它，再然后你就渐渐忘记了巫师界的闪光灯，忘记了《预言家日报》和《唱唱反调》，忘记了南瓜汁。现在你喜欢看电影，和一大票人一起坐在一个房间内看着大荧幕（有时候还要戴上一副奇怪的眼镜）；你看《泰晤士报》、《卫报》和《自然》，有时候会买《Vogue》或者《泰晤士报文学增刊》；你改喝咖啡，出门的时候会去星巴克买一杯，偶尔会买奶茶，一定得是鲜奶冲泡的奶茶。

你在疑惑你到底是Harry Potter还是Draco Malfoy，后来你发现你更像是他们中的一个对另一个的失败模仿，现在你既不是他们中的一个又不是他们的结合。你不是Harry、Potter、Draco、Malfoy这四个词的排列组合。

现在的你究竟是谁呢？

你也无从得知了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 可以算作是《梦游者》的一个IF后续，也可以单独看，至于“我”到底是谁也是看个人理解啦。这篇灵感来自Hunter X Hunter一篇同人《童话》。


End file.
